No me olvides
by Zelshamada
Summary: Con Ameria le entregó a Zelgadis su brazalete??


**SLAYERS**

_"No me olvides"_

**Por:** Zelshamada.

~*~*~*~

-¡Señor Zelgadis!- Te llamó mi voz, con fuerza, para hacerte dar la vuelta, y mirarme.

 Y así fue. Te volteaste despacio, con algo de cautela característica de ti, aunque, luego de que ves que soy yo, te relajas un poco.

 -¿Qué sucede, Ameria?- Me dices con voz algo ronca.

 ¡Aaah! ¡Cómo me gusta oír mi nombre saliendo de tu labios! Eso me hace sentir muy afortunada; Afortunada de conocerte... De que seas mi _amigo_... Ya que, nunca hemos sido más, aunque mi corazón así lo quiera.

 -Pues...- Empiezo sonrojándome un poco- Es que... Bueno...- Te miro a los ojos, con timidez.

 Creo que no has caído en cuenta, que lo que quiero decirte es personal, ya que tu mirada se tornó preocupada. ¡Recuerdo mi fortuna! De que, ¡Al menos te importo!... Aunque sea solo como amiga, te importo ¿Verdad? Tu mirada, me lo confirma...

 -¿Qué pasa?- Ahora, tu mirada observa los al rededores, como interesado en encontrar, la causa externa de mis temores, angustias y tristezas- ¿Sucede algo malo?

 -No...- Respondo.

 Te me quedas viendo, con un semblante que denota curiosidad por saber que es lo que debo decirte.... ¿Aah? ¿Qué es lo que veo en tus ojos? ¿Interés?

 -Lo que sucede... Es que...

De repente, me sentí como una tonta. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Pedirle una respuesta?... Bueno, en realidad, sí, eso me gustaría, que él me respondiera... Pero... ¿Yo debo pedirle la respuesta?

 -Ya me estás asustando, Ameria.. 

 -... Lo que pasa, Zelgadis- Tomé aire. ¡Ni un paso atrás por el amor! Ya estoy aquí, y no me arrepentiré ¡No señor!-... Es que quería saber, sí aceptas ir o no, conmigo a Seillum...

 ¿Qué? ¿Por qué su cara se ensombreció un poco? ¿Será... Qué no irá? 

 -Bueno, Ameria... Yo...- Sus ojos se desviaron de los míos con algo de pena, y se quedan viendo los al rededores- Sucede que...

 -No sigas- Bajo mi cabeza, mientras que mi vista se empieza a nublar, gracias a las lágrimas que se forman en mis ojos, que reprimo, ya que no quiero que salgan

 Noto como se corta la respiración de él como con angustia. 

 -No.. Déjame explicarte...- Empezó mientras que sentía como posaba su brazo derecho en mi hombro- Lo que pasa es...

 -No importa, Zelgadis- Digo yo con mucha tristeza, mientras que me separo de él.

 -Pero... ¡Déjame decirte! Es que...

 Subo mi cabeza dejando al descubierto mis lágrimas de corazón algo roto. Su rostro se pone más triste, y con un auge de reproche hacia sí mismo. 

 -No llores, Ame...-    Me dice, colocando sus dos manos en mis hombros.

 -No te preocupes- Digo calmadamente, mientras que limpio mis lágrimas, y trato dar una sonrisa. Y lo conseguí. Sonreí, con algo de resignación, pero lo hice. Aún me queda pelear por la justicia... ¿No?

 Aunque... ¿Qué era la justicia sin amor? Ambas son virtudes, pero, ¿Puede un ser vacío de sentimiento implantar la justicia? ¿Justicia para todos, cuándo no tienes nada?... A mi parecer no.

 -Ameria... Es que yo- Sigue tratando de explicarme- Tengo que seguir para descubrir mi cura. No quiero ser una quimera... Como un mounstro...

 ¿Eso era? ¿Qué él era una quimera? ¡¿Eso?! ¿Lo externo?

 -¿Por qué no te das cuenta, que lo que me gusta de ti, es todo lo que te conforma?- Le di la cara, observando sus ojos algo asombrados- No me importa que seas una quimera... Tu para mi eres... Eres...

 Mi príncipe. La persona que más quiero. La completación de mi alma.

 -Ameria...- Susurró Zelgadis impresionado, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas- Yo...

 Negué con la cabeza.

-No, por favor... No quiero oír tu respuesta negativa. No quiero...

 -Pero...-Sus ojos, se toparon con los míos, haciendo que nuestras almas se encontraran con una mirada. Su mirada me confunde mucho ¿Qué rayos refleja?-... ¿Alguien ha dicho qué será negativa?

 -Zelgadis, yo...- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo? **¡¿Perdón?!** ¿Él... Corresponde?- ¿Cómo?

 -Ameria...- Me dice él algo aturdido, lo único que siento, es como él me lleva para sí.

 Pronto estamos abrazados. Me encanta estar en sus brazos fuertes y protectores, me hacen sentir segura. Luego, Zel sube mi cuello, y pasa lo que lo sentí en mis sueños... Una sublime caricia de nuestros labios. Un beso, por mi esperado por mucho tiempo.

 Sus labios son duros, pero no dejan de ser cálidos. Apenas y se mueven ¿Para no hacerme daño? Tal vez. Aún así, este es un gran momento...

 Poco a poco, nos separamos rompiendo el mágico lazo que nos unía. 

 -Ameria, yo- Zel tomó mis manos, a penas y dejándome reaccionar al beso-, quiero cambiar, ¡Quiero ser yo otra vez!... Prometo, que cuando encuentre la cura, yo...

 Mi cara se iluminó. Se veía que le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos. Sin importarme nada más, lo abracé con fuerza.  

 -Y yo te esperaré en Seillum, así tenga que esperar un millón de años... 

 -Sí- Me sonrió él.

 Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules demostraban amor. ¡Oh la fortuna! Él me ama... 

 -Pero no me olvides, ¿Eh?- Se sonreí mientras que le cerraba un ojo, y formaba la seña de la paz con mi mano.

 -Por supuesto, Ameria...

 Empezamos a caminar, a paso lento, a en donde estaban los demás.

 -¡Ya sé!- Me detengo, y observo como Zelgadis se me queda miran con nterés- ¡Ya sé que hacer para que no me olvides!

 El semblante de Zel cambia a dudoso, y algo divertido con un toque de ironía. 

 -Ameria, yo no podría...

 -¡Ten esto!- Le interrumpo, mientras que le doy el brazalete que siempre llevo en mi muñeca izquierda- ¡Así siempre me tendrás presente!

 Zelgadis observa el brazalete con una sonrisa de cariño en su semblante, mientras escucha a Ameria correr hacia Rina y los demás.

 _Se me haría imposible olvidarte, mi querida Princesa, pero con esto-_ Refiriéndose al brazalete-_Siempre te llevaré conmigo... Hasta que encuentre la cura, y pueda ir contigo, al Reino de la magia Blanca_ Pensó Zelgadis, mientras que empezaba a caminar junto a los de su equipo justiciero.

~*~*~*~

**.:Notas de la Autora:.**

Buenooo!! 9.9... Mi primer Z+A!!! Aaahhh!! XDDD y mi primer fic de Slayers... ¡Aah! Soy happy!

 Bueno, esto no quedó muy bueno, o romántico (Aunque apareció MI querido Zel... XDD oóU Sí no fuera por el resto, está lindo) Ok! Ok! Lo admito! u_u Quedó una bazofia!! ._.U Pero, tengan en cuenta que tengo sueño, y que mi sobrina me está fastidiando! Piedad!!! T___T

 Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia. ^^ Se me ocurrió ya que pensé "¿Cómo rayos le entregó Ame a Zel su brazalete?" ^^UUU Y esto salió (¬¬UU Uy! Mala cosecha...) 

 ^^ Mi e-mail está abierto al público:

zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com 

 (XDD 9.9U Aunque no me molesta que dejen un R/R)

 Y mi MSN es:

zelshamada@hotmail.com 

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
